Les deuxièmes chances ne durent jamais
by Olivia Weyr de Telgara
Summary: Qu'y-a-t'il de pire que de perdre l'être qu'on aime le plus ? Mais pour Gibbs lire cette douleur dans cette lettre de Tony, c'est un peu trop. Une dernière lettre pour expliquer les choses, pour expliquer la douleur. Attention Spoiler,Courant saison 7.


**Les deuxièmes chances ne durent jamais.**

Elle était là, Gibbs… dans mes bras, et je n'ai rien pu faire pour la retenir de partir, de m'abandonner dans ce monde. J'avais besoin d'elle. La dernière fois, je me suis raccroché à l'envie de la venger, de venger sa mort, et je savais que je ne resterais pas ensuite, pas longtemps en tout cas. Quelqu'un là-haut a été très cruel de m'offrir une seconde chance. Oh elle n'était plus tout à fait la même. La torture change les gens. Mais j'avais la chance de pouvoir encore poser mon regard sur elle, la voir esquisser un sourire rien que pour moi.

Dieu que j'aimais la voir sourire. Gibbs, tu n'as pas été témoin de nos échanges là-bas en Somalie. Si tu avais pu lire dans ses yeux. Tellement de douleurs, si j'avais pu, je l'aurais serré dans mes bras pour ne plus jamais la lâcher, pour la protéger du monde entier, mais Ziva n'est pas ce genre de femmes. Gibbs, elle était prête à se sacrifier pour que McGee et moi ayons une chance de nous en sortir. Elle était réellement prête à mourir.

Faire d'elle un agent du NCIS était la plus belle chose que quelqu'un lui est jamais offert. Tu lui as donné les clefs pour recommencer une nouvelle vie, de pouvoir enfin exprimer celle qu'elle était vraiment et pas ce qu'on avait voulu faire d'elle.

Pardonne-moi boss, je n'ai pas pu faire autrement. On m'avait offert une deuxième chance avec la seule femme que j'ai jamais vraiment aimée. Elle a traversé l'enfer, la torture, la faim, survécue à un naufrage, et un simple chauffard qui avait trop bu, lui a ravi sa vie devant mes yeux. Si tu l'avais vu… son corps meurtri, baignant dans son sang. Et ce chauffard qui se confondait en excuse, j'ai sorti mon arme, Gibbs, j'étais prêt à le tuer, alors que Ziva se mourait dans mes bras.

Elle n'avait pas tord là-bas en Somalie quand elle a dit qu'alors je mourrais avec elle. Quand elle a poussé son dernier soupir, une grande part de moi est partie avec elle. Mais avant ça, elle m'a dit ne de pas me servir de mon arme, de ne pas tuer cet abruti. Elle m'a demandé de se concentrer sur elle. De la regarder dans les yeux. Et j'ai croisé son regard. J'ai été percuté de plein fouet par cette douleur qu'elle essayait de me cacher. Même dans la mort, elle se montrait forte. Elle essayait de me consoler alors qu'elle se mourait, et les secours qui n'arrivaient pas… Je l'entendais se noyer dans son sang, sa respiration chaotique me le rappelait à chaque seconde et chaque seconde l'emmenait loin de moi. Tu sais ce que c'est de perdre un être qu'on aime par-dessus tout, ce n'est pas à toi que je vais l'apprendre, mais la voir mourir dans ses bras est d'une douleur… Je ne le souhaite à personne.

Et dire qu'on allait commencer une nouvelle vie ensemble… Gibbs, je suis désolé pour avoir dérogé à la règle numéro 12, mais toi-même tu l'avais fait. Enfin toi tu n'avais pas demandé à Jenny de t'épouser. Mais j'avais la sensation que je devais le faire. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle puisse m'échapper. Je la voulais elle et rien qu'elle, passer ma vie avec une femme capable de me tuer avec une petite cuillère ne me faisait pas peur, passer toute ma vie avec cette femme ne me faisait pas peur. Belle et rebelle, c'est comme ça que je la voyais. Et pourtant sous chacun de ses plus sincères sourires, je voyais la part d'innocence qu'elle avait quand même réussi à conserver après toutes ses années au Mossad. Et je ne te parle pas de nos nuits… y'a des choses dont il ne vaut mieux pas parler. Gibbs, cette nuit là, alors qu'elle savait qu'elle ne tiendrait pas, elle me l'a dit… pour la première fois, elle l'a dit avec des mots. Quand je lui disais elle me répondait toujours « moi aussi » ou simplement « oui », mais là elle a réussi à me le dire dans son dernier souffle, et alors que j'écris ses quelques mots pour t'expliquer c'est sans cesse cette image d'elle qui me revient en mémoire. La femme de ma vie me dire qu'elle m'aimait alors qu'elle ne tenait pas sa promesse de rester avec moi pour toujours.

Tu aurais imaginé Ziva en robe de marier, toi ??? Moi j'aurais payé cher pour voir ça. Quand j'ai demandé à McGee de m'aider à choisir une bague de fiançailles, celui-ci avait passé des heures à se moquer de moi, pourtant j'avais la sensation qu'il était heureux pour nous et aussi très fier. Lui qui avait lu en nous depuis le début, lui qui avait été témoin de ma détresse et de nos échanges en Somalie. Ziva lui avait demandé d'être son témoin. Et le lendemain de l'accident, elle aurait demandé à Abby d'être une demoiselle d'honneur. Tu peux imaginer ça aussi ? Abby dans une robe de mousseline ? Et au lieu de tout ça, j'ai eu un mal fou à poser les yeux sur cette tombe blanche, rester avec son corps jusqu'à l'enterrement a été une véritable torture, mais il le fallait c'était bien la dernière chose que je pouvais faire pour elle. Respecter ses traditions. Mais être près d'elle… et pourtant si loin… Pourquoi m'arracher mon âme sœur pour quelque chose d'aussi stupide qu'un verre de trop. D'écrire ses mots, j'ai l'impression que mon cœur est saigné à blanc, que chacune de mes veines se vident pour ne laisser que le désespoir et la douleur. Gibbs, mon cœur va éclater de chagrin.

On m'a dit qu'avec le temps, la douleur s'apaiserait, tu m'avais dit que ça s'apaiserait, tu m'as dit ça pour essayer de me soulager, mais c'est impossible. Tout dans notre appartement me la rappelle sans cesse, au point que j'ai été dormir quelques nuits chez McGee pour pouvoir me reposer. A la maison, ses affaires trônent toujours là où elle les avait laissés. Son pull est toujours sur le sol près de notre chambre, la dernière partition qu'elle a jouée est là sur le piano et ses livres de droit américain sur la table basse. Elle n'aura même pas eu la chance de devenir citoyenne américaine. Elle le voulait pourtant. Elle travaillait tellement dure pour ça. Tout un monde qu'elle essayait de se construire et qui s'effondrait comme ça, comme un château de cartes. Même après avoir travaillé toutes ses années dans la police puis au NCIS, j'ignorais encore qu'une telle horreur puisse arriver, je croyais avoir tout vu et pourtant j'étais tellement loin du compte. A un univers de la réalité, je dois avouer que, à ma grande honte, que même la mort de Kate ne m'a pas fait aussi mal.

Et maintenant je n'ai qu'une idée en tête. Une seule. Elle peut paraitre égoïste, mais je n'ai pas le choix. Ma douleur est entrain de tout détruire. Les relations de travail de l'équipe, même Abby n'ose plus me prendre dans ses bras, McGee n'est plus capable de me parler et je dois avouer que je ne l'écoute même plus, lui qui est malgré tout mon meilleur ami, le plus fidèle que je n'ai jamais eu. Même toi, tu ne supportes plus ma présence, et ce bureau vide chaque jour en face de moi. Je n'ai laissé personne toucher à ses affaires avec l'espoir qu'elle passerait surement les portes de l'ascenseur en disant « coucou me voilà » mais l'espoir est mort dans mes bras, ce soir là, dans sa robe de soirée en satin. Tu étais là dans le bar, nous attendant, je l'attendais sur le pas de la porte, j'étais trop impatient, je n'aurais jamais dû partir devant parce qu'elle mettait trop de temps à se préparer. Non en faite, elle m'avait mis dehors pour se préparer tranquillement.

Elle était si belle, si heureuse et en quelques secondes l'horreur à tacher nos vies… notre vie. Tout à basculer dans le noir et la douleur. La journée ça n'est que poignard dans le cœur et la nuit c'est la douleur de se réveiller en sursaut pour découvrir qu'elle n'est plus là, que le cauchemar n'est pas un cauchemar finalement mais la réalité. Juste la réalité dans ce qu'elle a de plus moche. Je suis désolé Gibbs, mais je n'ai pas ta force, et plus rien ne me retient ici, pas même la vengeance.

Mais je ne peux pas partir sans que te demander de parler mon nom et en celui de Ziva, au procès de cet homme. Parle-lui de la peine, explique-lui la douleur. Avoir l'impression que le monde risque de s'écrouler à chacun des pas que je fais, et pourtant que celui-ci continu de tourner sans que j'arrive à remonter dans le wagon de la vie. Raconte-lui comment on joue un rôle pour tenter de faire bonne figure mais qu'en faite on se fout de tout. La seule chose qui importait vraiment n'est plus là. Lis-lui ses mots s'il le faut. Je veux qu'il comprenne ce qu'il a fait cette nuit là. Qu'il n'est plus jamais l'envie de toucher à une bouteille de sa vie, parce que lui, il a la chance d'avoir encore une vie, d'avoir une femme. Moi la femme que j'aime n'est plus là, il l'a tué cette nuit là sous ses roues, et je n'ai plus rien à faire dans ce monde qui continuera de tourner sans nous, mais qui n'avait plus de sens pour moi.

Gibbs dit aux autres que je suis désolé. Ils ne comprendront peut-être pas, mais je suis sûr que toi oui. Je n'espère plus qu'une chose, reposer auprès d'elle pour toujours, pouvoir être enfin serein, soulager de cette douleur en revoyant son sourire, celui qui n'appartenait qu'à moi. Merci pour tout Gibbs, patron, boss. Merci McGee pour cette amitié infaillible malgré tout ce que Ziva et moi t'avons fait endurer. Merci à toi Ducky pour ton soutien et tes précieux conseils. Abby, ma belle que dire de toi, hormis que tu es la plus génial que j'ai jamais connu. Mes amis, les meilleurs que je n'ai jamais eu…

Anthony DiNozzo Jr.

Gibbs venait de terminer de lire ses quelques mots devant un tribunal plus silencieux qu'un tombeau. Tous silencieux devant la douleur de cet homme qui lisait en retenant ses larmes, incapable d'exprimer sa douleur lui aussi. Il avait perdu ses deux agents, ses deux amis, ses deux enfants. Seuls les sanglots d'Abby, serrée dans les bras du petit génie troublaient l'assistance.

« Merci Agent Gibbs vous pouvez rejoindre votre place. L'audience est levée, reprise de la séance demain à midi. »

Le juge avait prononcé ses mots qui semblaient plus tellement avoir de sens pour l'agent senior. Il se souvient d'avoir retrouvé cette lettre sur la table basse dans l'appartement du couple à coté des livres de droit de Ziva. Sur le coup, il n'avait pu tout lire, et avait parcouru les pièces de la maison avant de retrouver son agent dans la chambre de couple, allongé, sans vie. Parti la rejoindre dans son sommeil à l'aide d'une overdose de médicaments. Gibbs n'avait pu que respecter ses choix, il l'avait veillé comme lui avait veillé sa bien aimé, selon ses traditions à elle et l'avait fait enterrer à ses cotés. Fébrilement le vieux renard quitta son siège et rejoignit son équipe ou du moins ce qu'il en restait. Abby se jeta dans ses bras en lui demandant pourquoi… Il avait bien une idée du pourquoi, mais comme l'avait dit Tony dans sa lettre, on ne peut pas comprendre sans l'avoir vécu. Et le vivre met fin à l'innocence des choses, ne laissant que la douleur et le vide vriller son cœur…

**FIN**


End file.
